Roxi Coolman Pokemon Trainer
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: Roxi Miller always seemed that she didn't belong. What she didn't know, was that she TRULY didn't belong. After 11 years on Earth, Roxi faces the truth about who she is, and where she comes from. But with a name like hers, nothing will be the same [reedit


This story was my very first story. I decided to edit it, because I just got some reviews that said Roxi, the main character, is a total Mary-Sue. I reread it, and I began to agree. This is the prologue, and it is significantly altered. I hope you like it. This has many flashbacks to the past, so if you are slightly confused, I'm sorry. To fans of the old Roxi Coolman, I hope you like this one much more. I've re-read all the chapters, and I'm only impressed with Chapter 9, and that's not good. Hopefully I'll be more interested in this newer RC than the old RC.

Also, this story mentions two other OCs, and it is a third Coolman sister (Purple) and Katie Ketchem (Red's best friend and Ash's aunt. In this story, Ash is the same age as Roxi. They both start the year that this story takes place in). Purple and Katie are introduced in person in Roxi Coolman 5- Shadows Falling, as will Ash Ketchem himself. I have every story planned out…well…the basic section of the stories. 1-4 are the actual adventures of Roxi Coolman, and Shadows Falling takes place two years after she decides to take a break from training, and Spider and Blue are arrested and brought to the light side, so to say. That's all I can say for now.

Disclaimer: Gigglygal owns nothing. Nothing. Don't sue me.

* * *

_Foreword _

_Things are always happening, some ordinary, and some unusual. They are just some of fates mysteries. Select few lives, changed by unsuspecting miracles, are a great example of such. One of the more peculiar was the story of a young girl named Roxi. Here is her tale, a journey to self-understanding, a journey of adventure, and most importantly, a journey of transformation_.

* * *

14 Years Ago

"Pink, she's beautiful." A woman with brilliant red hair said again, gripping her sister's hand tightly.

The other woman in the room, with bright pink hair, opened her eyes mistily. They flickered, and then fixed on her sister. She tilted her head; "You think so?" she smiled.

"Pink, she's gorgeous. Look at her. She's a splitting image of you, P. Except for that hair; she has the same lavender hair as Purple." The redhead stated.

"Yeah, but how does she have the same hair as our older sis, Red." The woman known as Pink asked curiously.

"Genetics. She must have gotten weird genes from Purple." The woman known as Red answered, "Oh, and have you heard from Purple since she sent that letter 20 years ago?"

"No. She still acts distant. Since you started the catering business and I won Kanto, big sis ran away with her corporate sponsors and was never seen again." Pink shook her head in disgust of her oldest sibling.

"Pink, don't talk to that about Purps like that. She's an independent woman, and she…" Red was caught off.

"Stop trying to hypothesize on why she left us. You know she envied us, and she ran away to escape us. Why would she write us?" Pink interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to you." Red banged her fist on the table.

"Ms., please don't bang your hand on the table. This is to be a quiet area." A nearby nurse informed the enraged Red.

Red smiled at the nurse and glared at her younger sister. "You're right…but she had no right to run away from us." Red tried.

"She was jealous; drill it into your head, dear sister." Pink said in an extremely annoyed tone. "I'm exhausted Red, and I'm gonna sleep more." Pink said as she shut her eyes.

* * *

3 Years Later (11 Years Ago)

"There are no monsters under the bed, Roxi." Pink said after she had thoroughly searched her daughter's bed. Roxi nodded in satisfaction and smiled at her mother.

"Read me a story, Mommy." The lavender-haired child begged as she straightened her blanket.

"I read you one already." Pink sighed. Roxi puffed her bottom lip in a puppy dog pout as her mother gave her a try-as-you-want-to-but-I-win-anyway look.

"Tell me another." Roxi said as she continued to puppy dog face her mother.

"Good night, Roxi." Pink moaned as she exited the room, leaving her daughter in tears.

The pink haired woman ignored her, walking down the stairs of her house, and entered her kitchen, where her older sister was snacking on a large bag of chips.

Red looked up from her chips. "Don't tell me…Roxi wanted another story?" Red asked dryly, blindly picking a chip from her bag.

Pink nodded, then looked at the size of the bag Red was eating. She had bought that same bag that morning. "Red, that is the second jumbo bag of chips you've eaten today. You're eating like a pregnant woman." She reprimanded, remembering how much she ate when she was pregnant with Roxi. She practically ate half the fridge daily. Perhaps that's why her boyfriend dumped her…

Red bit her lip, and sighed in anxiety. She had no idea what her sister's reaction would be. "I've been trying to tell ya this, Pink, but…I am pregnant. Three months, to be exact." She replied nervously, putting down the chip bag with much difficulty. She was pregnant, hungry, and addicted to food. Not easy to let go of the goods.

Pink laughed, and Red sighed in relief. Pink wasn't mad. "So that's why you've been having those weird mood swings. I always thought that it was PMS." She replied to her pregnant sister.

"I haven't had my period for three months. That's why I didn't run out of tampons again." Red added, referring to the fact that she went through sanitary supplies like crazy.

"So, who's the father? I mean, you don't talk to me at all about your love life. And did you tell him?" Pink asked excitedly, as hyper as a six year old, high on pixie sticks.

"I don't kiss and tell, if you catch my drift. Ted Mathers is the father, and no, he doesn't know. I tried to call him, but he must have gotten a new cell phone, and he doesn't return my house calls. So he might know, but knowing him, he probably deleted it." Red answered, referring to the man that probably wasn't interested in her anymore.

"God, he is such a player. I mean, he hooks up with a new girl every two weeks. I know, he is so irresistible, but he's not worth it. You don't need him, 'cuz you've got me. Seriously, I've been through it already, and I survived." Pink said happily, patting her sister's nearly flat stomach with glee. It wouldn't be long before she'd be showing.

"Ok, but if I die a pregnant woman, all my possessions go to _Katie_." Red teased, referring to her best friend, Katie Ketchem.

"Whatever." The pink haired woman rolled her eyes. "So…what are you gunna name the baby?"

"I'll name it Sandra if it's a girl, and Blaise if it's a boy." She replied smoothly, dashing to the freezer for ice cream.

Pink gave her sister a knowing look. "Do you want the world to think that you're eight months along when you're only three?" Red shook her head. "Put the ice cream away. You'll just get fatter, and have to lose even more weight. I had to lose 40 pounds because I ate so much. I knew that spending all my money on cake was really dumb." Pink reminded her sister, warning her about the dangers of pregnancy induced binge eating.

"But I NEED it." She whined, opening the door with a pout on her face.

"I know it's tempting, and I know it tastes good, but it's not healthy or good for the baby. Roxi turned out okay, but the baby could be born diabetic, and die. I heard about that happening to someone. All that time and money spent on preparing to bring a child into this world…wasted because of the obscene amount of sugar the woman had daily." Pink replied, remembering an article she read on pregnancy.

"Just a scoop, PLEASE?" she moaned, taking out the bowl and ice cream scoop.

"No. One turns to two, two turns to fourteen. Trust me, I know." Pink took the bowl and scoop away from her disappointed sister, and returned the ice cream to the freezer. "Now, pregnancy takes your energy away, and running around with a hyperthree-year-old is exhausting, so we really should get to sleep. And no midnights snacks, Red." Pink said slyly, glancing at her nearly fuming sister. She smiled, she had won this battle.

The sisters climbed the stairs to the room they shared, and went in to their beds. "Good night." They whispered synonymously, turning off the light.

Two hours later, they were awoken by a piercing scream. Both woman jerked their heads up, and darted out of bed. Another scream broke the silence. It was from the other side of the hall. It was Roxi, the only person in that side of the house, unless they had unexpected visitors. The sisters opened the purple haired child's door, to find a struggling Roxi trying to get out of a masked man's grasp.

"MUM! HELP ME! THE BAD MAN IS TRYING TO TAKE ME!" The child screamed, biting the man, who dropped her on instinct.

The child ran to her mother, who scooped her up protectively as tears streamed down Roxi's face. "Red, can you take Roxi? I need to finish some business." The redhead nodded as her sister dropped the toddler in her arms.

"Why the fuck were you trying to take my child?" the woman yelled, picking the attempted kidnapper by the front of his shirt. Red bulged her eyes out; her sister never swore, especially in front of her three-year-old, and she picked up a man twice her size with ease. Her sister was beyond the point of pissed off.

"…boss…can't tell…take captive…revenge…" the man coughed out, difficultly due to the fact that he had a woman choking him to death.

Pink sighed in an attempt to calm down, which was not very effective. "Who are you working for?" she asked a shaky voice, letting go of his collar, but she holding on to his arm to make sure he didn't escape.

"I cannot tell you, ma'am." He said breathlessly, happy to be able to breathe.

Pink raised an eyebrow, and picked him up by the collar again. "Tell me, or I'll murder you with my bare hands." She hissed, seriousness evident as the man gulped.

"…not…tell…name…Blue Oak…" he wheezed as Pink dropped him.

She gritted her teeth. "Very well…" she stated victoriously. "Red, I'll take my daughter. Take him to the police, please." She smiled at her daughter, who was crying her eyes out, trauma evident in her eyes.

"Here. I'll go get the police. Let Roxi sleep with you, she's bound to have nightmares." Red replied, giving her younger sister the terror-stricken child.

Pink cradled the child in her arms. "It's okay Roxi…Mommy's gotcha." She whispered to the still wailing child as she headed to her room, and dropped her child on the bed.

"Mommy, don't leave me. What if the bad man comes to get me again?" Roxi wailed, getting off the bed and clutching her mother's leg.

Pink bent down to her daughter's level. "I was just going to get Mr. Scruffikins for you." Pink replied, referring to her daughter's favorite pink bunny, "And the bad man won't get you. Auntie Red is making sure that they will lock him up until they think that he has learned his lesson."

Roxi smiled, happy that her kidnapper was going to be punished for what he did to her. "Can I come too, just in case he gets out of time out?" her mother nodded, laughing slightly at the fact that her daughter thought he was going to be in 'time out'.

The mother and child walked to her room and picked up the beloved pink bunny, then headed back to there room and went to sleep.

Five hours and two nightmares later, they woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. Red was already down there, and eating an especially large plate of waffles. "Mommy, why is Auntie Red eating so many waffles? I only get to have three, and she's eating five." The child pondered the information to herself, wondering why her aunt was eating so much.

Pink smiled at the question. She always believed that Roxi was a smart girl, even though everyone else in preschool knew how to count to ten. "Auntie Red needs her energy, because she's going to have a baby soon." Pink explained to her daughter, who smiled with glee.

"A baby! When Mommy, when?" the child asked ecstatically, clapping her hands together with excitement.

"A little while, Roxi, so you'll have to wait. But you're cousin is coming, baby-cakes." The child nodded in approval, a bit disappointed that she'd have to wait.

"Auntie Red, is the bad man going to be punished?" the child asked as her mother began to start on her waffles.

"Yes, but he needs to talk to some people so they know how long he's going to be punished. And they need to know what the bad man's boss is trying to do." The redhead replied, stabbing her waffle and sticking it in her mouth.

"So the bad man won't get me?" Red shook her head. Roxi smiled in happiness. The telephone rang, and Red bounded to get it. She answered it, then locked herself in the bathroom, knowing what the call was about.

After a few minutes, Red emerged out of the bathroom and put the phone back down. "Pink, can I talk to you after Roxi finishes her waffles? And no, Roxi, you can't come. You are too young to understand adult stuff." Roxi huffed, but nodded submissively. Red was not a good person to deal with when you disobey her.

Roxi finished her third waffle, and Pink followed her sister to the laundry room, where the noise of the washing machine would disallow Roxi to hear their conversation even if she decided to eavesdrop on them.

"The man is Ethan Scorn, a top executive for Blue. They were trying to hold Roxi captive to lure you towards them. Roxi is not safe. The police suggest we put her up for adoption. It's for her safety." Pink nodded, biting her lip to stop herself from crying.

Pink stifled a sniffle. "Do you think we should?"

Red nodded slowly. "We've got to get her out of here. My gut's telling me that Ethan Scorn's not going to be the last person who's going to try to abduct her. We need to do this for Roxi, no matter how difficult it is for all of us."

Pink looked at her sister in disbelief. But she knew Red was right. She didn't want to get rid of her daughter, but it was for her own good. She'd rather have Roxi 1000 light years away and safe than with her and in constant danger."You're right, but what are we going to tell Roxi?" she sniffled as her sister gave her a short hug; this was going to be a tough thing to do.

"The truth. Just say that the bad man's boss is going to send another person to take her away from her. Add that this is for her safety, and she'll get a new mommy, and she'll get a daddy too." She replied comfortingly as her sister began to softly cry.

"I'm going to tell her now…she has a right to know what's going on." Pink wiped the tears away and went back to the kitchen. As she walked back in, Roxi looked up from her ABC book that she had been reading while her mother and aunt were talking.

Roxi gave her mother a questioning look. "Why are you so sad, Mommy?" her daughter asked, noticing her mother's puffy eyes.

Pink sighed. "The policemen talked to the bad man, and the bad man's boss is going to send another bad man to take you away. I…I'm going to have to give you away, Roxi." Her mother said quietly as her daughter burst into tears.

"Why, Mommy? I thought that the bad man wasn't going to take me?" the child cried, holding on to her mother's thigh for dear life.

"I was wrong. Turns out that they really want to take you away. You'll get a new Mommy, and you'll get a Daddy." Pink explained to her daughter, stroking her hair comfortingly.

Roxi wiped away a tear from her cheek. "But I don't want a new mommy and daddy. I want you." She replied, puffing her bottom lip out in attempt to cutely persuade her mother to reconsider. Sadly, Pink had already made her decision, and no face could change her mind.

"I know…this is hard for me too, but if anything happened to you, I could never forgive myself. That's why I have to give you away. If I give you away to someone who will keep you safe, you'll never have to worry about the bad man taking you away." Pink sniffled, holding her daughter closer to her.

* * *

Four Weeks Later (Still 11 Years Ago)

"Clothes?"

"Check! I packed them all Mommy!"

"Stuffed animals?"

"Check! Mr. Scruffikins, Mr. Potato Head, and Ms. Muppet are all packed!"

"Toothbrush, Toothpaste, Shampoo, Conditioner, Brush?"

"Check! They are packed!"

"Present for the Millers?"

"Check! The champain is in the pretty case next to my bed."

"That's champagne, Roxi. Baby Blanket and pillow?"

"Check! They're in my suitcase, Mommy."

"ABC Book?"

"Check! It's in there!"

"I think that's everything." Pink lifted the large, bulging suitcase with difficulty. Thinking better of it, placed it back on the ground, squinted her eyes, and the suitcase slowly rose to her hand level. She walked to the portal door, the levitating suitcase following in suit with the pink haired woman. She pressed a green button, and two people, a man and a woman, stumbled out.

The man, a short fellow with graying brown hair and a clean suit, spoke first. "Hello, you must be Pink Coolman," he said in a raspy voice, "and this must be Roxi." The toddler nodded.

"You must be Ted and Martha Miller. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Pink outstretched her right hand, which the man known as Ted Miller shook.

The woman, a tall lady with fake platinum blond woman, a tight red dress and red tips, shook Pink's hand as well. "It's nice to meet you as well." She squatted down to Roxi's level, "And it's nice to meet you as well Roxi. We have your room all ready for you. It's purple, just like you wanted."

Roxi grinned happily. "Goodie!" she squealed, clapping her hands together in delight.

Pink nudged Roxi softly. "The present," she whispered between her teeth.

"Oh, right." Roxi opened her suitcase and took out a case and thrust it to Mrs. Miller. "Here's a present, Mrs. Miller."

Martha took the case, and removed the top, pulling out the bottle of expensive wine. "Oh, Pink, that was so thoughtful. Thank you." The blond pulled Pink into a brief hug, "And we should be going soon. We don't want to be too long."

Pink lifted up her daughter and embraced her. "Goodbye Roxi," she told her daughter, squeezing her tightly, "Be a good girl for Mr. and Mrs. Miller. Be safe, and make good choices. I love you."

Pink released Roxi. "Goodbye Mommy. I love you too."

The new family of Ted, Martha, and Roxi Miller pressed a red button, and were carried through a portal back to earth. It was the beginning of a new life, and it would be many years before Roxi would remember her old one.

**

* * *

**

Well, that was longer than I expected, and it took longer to do than I expected. Well…I'll be off to rewrite the next chapter!

Gigglygal


End file.
